


Reassurance

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a case gone bad, Lestrade and John need to reaffirm that their partner is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

Sherlock wasn’t uncomfortable but he also wasn’t relaxed. This was too strange, too new for him to sleep like this. Instead he spent his time analyzing the men that lay on either side of him: the sounds of their breathing (John’s soft snores and Lestrade’s little huffs as he buried his face in Sherlock’s hair), the feel of their skin against his body, under his hands, the small movements they made, how they clung to him, trying to reassure themselves he was safe even in sleep. It made Sherlock feel rather odd, but he thought he just might like it.


End file.
